


Practice

by life_is_righteous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Fix Its, Fluff, Pregnancy, Reader Insert, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: Thorn always enjoyed your massages especially after a long day. Very short.





	Practice

“Y/n? What are you doing?” a deep voice from below you asks.

Thorin was currently seated at your feet, reading a piece of parchment. He found it soothing to sit in front of you as you ran your hand through his hair.

It had been five years since the Battle and everyone had come out relatively unscathed. Fili and Thorin now had a permanent limp, Kili sometimes had a hard time breathing, and Bifur could actually speak. The others weren't injured that badly. Just a few cuts and scratches. Nothing permanent except for a few nightmares. You yourself hadn't had any injuries for which you and Thorin were thankful.

Although the battle had ended, the worst part of the journey had reared its head. Being a King was stressful for Thorin. You could tell by the amount of gray hairs he had gained within the past five years. However, he still looked hella fine. You thought Thorin would've been used to it but what he did for his people was only a small portion of what was expected of him. Being King and actually running a kingdom was harder than anyone ever thought. The hardest part was having to deal with other dignitaries. 

Thorin loved his cousin, he really did, but Dain was a bit much at some points. He didn't see a reason for Erebor to trade with Mirkwood and was pretty close to starting another war had it not been for Bard intervening. You swear Thorin was going to actually murder his cousin. It was not only Dain that gone on his nerves. It was the dams that tried to get his hand. No matter how many times you flashed your courting, and later marriage, beads at them, they didn't seem to get the hint. The only time the left you was when Dis politely told them to fuck off. You sometimes loved your sister-in-law and her no filters.

Usually, on his most stressful days, he would find himself sitting in front of you, which is what he was currently doing.

“Running my hand through your hair like I usually do,” you say, sounding a bit confused. You had done nothing wrong. You had done this over a hundred times. You didn't see what was the problem.

“No, sweetheart. You just pulled my hair into a pony’s tail and now you are twisting it into a bun,” he replies and you look down at your hands to find that you have done exactly that. You didn’t realize you had spaced out that much. His hair was just so soft and fun to play with. 

"Sorry love,” you smirk as he takes a drink from his mug,“I’m just practicing for our new baby.“

That makes him choke.

"What?" he splutters, turning to get a good look at you.

"I'm pregnant. I've known for a while, but you were so busy with duties, I didn't have a chance to tell you. In case you haven't noticed, this is the first time we've had a chance to sit down together in weeks," you tell him and Thorn moves up to sit next to you.

"Oh, amralime. I'm so sorry," he says and you smile, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"It's fine, Thorin. It really is," you tell him. 

He smiles again before pressing a kiss to your lips again before leaning down to press a kiss to your belly.

"I'm so out of practice."


End file.
